Story of Love
by LucidlyDreaming
Summary: She woke up in the middle of the woods, held in the arms of a half-naked man (a certain boy with white hair). Despite her memory loss, she soon finds out that living in Oak Tree Town with a bunch of gorgeous bachelors isn't the worst fate in the world-after all, she gets to date them all. Set in the world of Story of Seasons, this story is one whirlwind of a romance! Enjoy!
1. Nadi's Nearly Naked Discovery

**Author's Note:**

 _Hey guys! I just wanted to say a huge thank-you for taking time out of your day to read my story. It means a lot. The world of Harvest Moon (and now Story of Seasons) has played such a wonderful role in my life, so I'm very excited that I'm finally writing my own fiction for it._

 _I was inspired to write this story after basically falling in love with each of the Story of Seasons bachelors...and not being able to date all of them in one play-through (or even see most of their flower scenes)._

 _So, I decided to bend the rules a little bit. Why not have my character date all of the bachelors? I mean, what's the harm?_

 _I decided to rate this as "M" because I didn't want to worry about pushing any limits-especially since there's going to be a lot of steaminess (as well as funny situations) appropriate for that rating._

 _That being said, I hope you have a fun time reading this story (I know that I'm having a whole lot of fun writing it)! Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

 **Night Out of Town: Nadi's Nearly Naked Discovery**

The night he found her, the sky was breathtaking. The stars reflected off of the lake in droves, illuminating everything in a serene glow. Beauty in its purest form. Nadi walked besides the glistening water, breathing in the fragrant night air. He could smell sweet-smelling flowers and the citrusy aroma of nearby fruit trees. Truly, it was a perfect night. He wasn't sure why he had decided to go on a walk that particular night, not really—it was impulsive, a quick decision made after a tiring day of work. He liked being alone, liked not having to worry about pretenses or the blunt words that tended to fly from his lips without hesitation.

Nadi ran a hand through his long white hair, pausing when his fingers met the handkerchief he always wore. He undid the knot, pulling off the fabric in a quick gesture, then undid the low rubber band keeping his hair in place. Next came his vest and shirt, which he undid slowly. Each layer posed a new boundary of buttons or ties, it seemed, but he didn't care how long it took. No one would be out wandering in the woods this late—no one would see him. He was the only wanderer in his town, it seemed. His loose pants came off easier, the air now pressing against his skin from all sides. The wind felt incredible on his body—he felt free. Powerful. Nadi dove into the lake in one fluid motion, relishing the sensation of the cool water.

After some time he surfaced, floating on his back while gazing up at the sky. His long hair spread out in the water like an ethereal halo, fluttering softly against the dark skin of his face and neck.

Then—the abrupt _crack_ of a branch.

Nadi's trance was broken; he sank back into the water, keeping just his head above the surface. Was someone out there? How would he get to his clothes? The water seemed suddenly too cold—he shivered, but didn't move from his spot. He didn't exactly believe in _ghosts_ , but… He shook his head. Absolutely not a ghost. Ghosts didn't trip over fallen branches. It was probably just some idiot animal, running around in the woods under the crazed spell of the full moon.

A high pitch scream rang out, echoing sharply over the lake—a very _human_ girl's scream.

"Damn it all," Nadi muttered, quickly scanning the surrounding forest. He couldn't see anything, even though the scream had sounded so close. What could he do? The voice didn't sound like anyone he knew in the village.

Not to mention that he was completely naked.

He started to swim towards the shore, still unable to see anything between the trees. The forest was silent. Not even a leaf stirred from its place. Surely he hadn't been imagining it all?

The scream rang out again as he sprinted out from the lake, mud grasping at his ankles. Nadi pulled on his pants as quickly as he could, barely stopping to tighten the strings at his hips; he didn't even bother putting on his shirt. He ran towards the sound, which was coming straight from within the darkest part of the forest. The braches scraped at his bare skin as he ran, but he didn't feel it. All he was focused on was that scream—he heard it only twice more before it fell silent.

Then he saw her—a girl, lying in a clearing deep within the forest. He had never been this far in the woods before, but the scene was breathtaking. White flowers swayed slowly in the breeze, collectively surrounding the girl as if she were in the middle of a lake strewn with petals. She stood out against the whiteness, brown hair and simple green dress winding through the flowers.

She wasn't moving.

Nadi ran to her side, hands trembling. The girl's eyes were closed, but she was still breathing quickly in short, desperate gasps. "Wake up," he said, lifting her gently by her shoulders. Her head rolled onto his chest, and his hands began to tremble even more. He could tell she was beautiful, even with her eyes closed. He placed a hand against her cheek—it was flushed and hot.

Then she opened her eyes. They shimmered under the light of the moon, brown flecked with streaks of gold. Her eyes grew wider as she stared at him. He could feel himself getting warm. What would she think of him? He was shirtless, touching her—

"An angel!" She cried, throwing her arms around his neck. The sudden force of her body caused Nadi to tilt sideways, sending them both falling into the flowers. She pulled back, continuing to stare at him. "You're the most gorgeous—"

"I-I'm no angel!" Nadi stammered, cutting her off. The way she was looking at him made him nervous. No girl had ever looked at him with such unfiltered admiration. "I heard you screaming, so I ran here from the lake."

It was the girl's turn to redden, although her cheeks were already flushed. "But you look like one," she said, unwinding her arms from his neck. Her hands lingered in his hair. "And you did save me."

"Well, I'm not!" Nadi was certain that the girl didn't know the effect she was having on him. Her fingers absently moved through the ends of his hair, grazing his chest. "W-what did I save you from? Why are you out here, alone?" He could have kicked himself. This girl was making him into a stuttering fool.

She hesitated, looking perplexed. "I don't remember. Just…running. And I fell. Something was chasing me." Her hands stopped moving, laying flat against his chest. "My head's spinning."

Nadi looked up, scrutinizing the woods again. Was something out there, watching them now?

"I need to get you to a doctor," he said, trying to sound more confident than he felt. "My town isn't that far away. The owner of the inn's nice, too—I'm sure he'd let you stay for free until we can figure everything out."

The girl nodded, looking relieved.

* * *

When we finally made it into town, the streets were silent. It was far into the night—anyone sane would surely be fast asleep. The angelic boy's name, I had learned, was Nadi. He truly was gorgeous, that I knew without explanation. His long white hair, tanned skin... His skin was sculpted to perfection, lean muscle hidden by the loose-fitting clothes he wore. And those _eyes_. He was looking at me now with those strange eyes—eyes that glowed red. It was a soft sort of red, comforting even, but striking nonetheless.

I hadn't hesitated when I called him an angel, which was embarrassing now, but it wasn't exactly far from the truth. I just hoped that my face wasn't half as flushed as it felt.

"Are you still doing alright?" Nadi asked, his arm positioned protectively across my shoulders. We had walked the entire way like that, touching each other in some small way or another. I personally liked holding his hand the best—it was surprisingly strong, rough skin hardened by hours of hard work. I was thankful that I felt so dizzy. Otherwise, how would I have known what his hands felt like?

"I feel better, I think. Just lightheaded."

Marian, the town's only doctor, hadn't answered when Nadi knocked. He tried shouting, even rapping on the window, but not a sound came from inside the house. I had to pry him away, insisting that I'd be okay until the morning.

"Um, well…are you tired?" Nadi looked awkward, as though he didn't know how to form the next sentence he wanted to say. He raked a hand through his hair, looking a bit traumatized. When he finally spoke again, his words tumbled out quickly. "I have a room at the inn. N-not that I'd try anything! I'd sleep on the floor. Or outside. I can go to my friend Reager's house, if that would make you feel better."

I couldn't help but laugh. Nadi, the most beautiful, ethereal looking man I've ever seen, was nervous about sharing a room with _me_. It was a ridiculous thought. With his looks, he could take any girl to his room without so much as an eyebrow raise. "Let's go then," I said, still smiling. My head felt fuzzy, I could barely stand on my own, and my memories of the night were blurry at best, but I was thrilled that I'd get to spend more time with my mysterious savior.

As we started to walk towards the glowing lights of the inn, and my stomach started to feel as jittery as my head.


	2. Bed and Breakfast

**Author's Note:  
** _In this chapter, things heat up even more between Ashe and Nadi. Also, none other than the infamous Raeger himself makes his first appearance.  
_

 _I'm also really having fun with this. It's just so entertaining to envision the characters reacting to (or initiating) scandalous situations._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 **Bed and Breakfast**

Nadi's room at the inn was humble in size, with just enough room for a bed, a weakly glowing lamp, a vanity, and a small desk. The only true decoration, a vase filled with a beautiful assortment of flowers, gave the space a lovely fragrance. I moved towards the middle of the room, unsure of myself. I was exhausted and dizzy, but I also felt a certain kind of nervousness. It didn't make any sense—I barely knew this boy, after all—but the connection I felt with him was undeniable.

I just wasn't sure if he felt the same.

Nadi was busy opening his windows, allowing for the night air to fill the room. His hair, once soaking wet from the lake, had nearly dried completely. The strands shifted softly in the breeze—how could I not stare? Such an unearthly color against that dark skin…it was enchanting.

I sat on his bed, a rush of dizziness coursing through me. The bed was wonderfully soft, but I was hesitant to just lie down and sleep. How could I banish him to the hard floor? He had saved me, kept me from spending a night alone in the wilderness. I shivered.

"I appreciate everything you've done for me, Nadi," I began, waiting for him to turn. What would I do if he said no? And what had gotten into me? "And I don't mind if we share your bed. So if you don't mind…" I drifted off, too self-conscious to finish my sentence. It wasn't a big deal, right? It's not like anything would _happen_. Just two near-strangers, sharing a bed.

Dizziness hit me again, causing me to sway back onto his pillows. "It's not a big deal," I murmured, closing my eyes. The soft bedding felt amazing. "It's really not."

Silence.

Then the room darkened. I opened my eyes—only the soft light of the moon illuminated the space. I looked over at Nadi, blushing when I saw that he was untying his shirt. He had been shirtless almost the entire time we were in the forest, yet this felt more intimate.

Nadi slid into bed next to me, suddenly closer than I imagined he'd be. If I so much as turned, I'd be touching him. I tested the space, slowly stretching my arm out in a fake stretch. Sure enough, my hand grazed the bare skin of his chest, and I quickly drew it back.

He looked over at me, _smirking_. It was the first time I had seen him do so. "What? You said it's no big deal, right?"

"You're right. It's _not_ ," I retorted, turning to face him. He was so near that I could hear him breathing. I tried fighting the dizziness, the exhaustion—I had to see him smile again, after all—but it was nearly impossible to do so. The night breeze skimmed across the room, brushing against me. Everything was so soothing, from the silky sheets to the smiling boy laying next to me. I wasn't sure what tomorrow would bring, but I wasn't anxious about any of it.

The last thing I remembered before falling asleep were Nadi's unusual red eyes, glowing in the light of the moon.

* * *

When Nadi woke the next morning, he was confused. Dark hair, porcelain skin, an arm laying over his chest…

"W-what in the—" he quickly sat up, causing the arm to slide down over his hips. When he finally remembered the night's events, his face felt hot. Ashe, the stranger from the woods, was curled up next to him. She was still breathing deeply, undisturbed by his sudden movements. Nadi moved her hand from his hip, placing it securely onto his bed. He could barely believe it. In the middle of sleep, their bodies had found one another.

Nadi swallowed, his throat feeling very dry. He barely knew this girl, yet she made him feel so _vulnerable_.

He stood up, walking quietly across his room. He'd go talk to the doctor and the owner of the inn. He'd take some responsibility, rather than crawl back in bed with her like part of him so desperately wanted.

* * *

When I woke, sunlight was pouring through the windows and Nadi was gone. Embarrassment poured over me—what had I been thinking? I wanted to sink into the blankets and disappear. Surely he thought that I was out of my mind. I practically _forced_ him to sleep with me, after all.

I sat up, tensing for the expected dizziness, but nothing happened. My head felt clear. Good. I felt completely fine— _rumble_ —except for the fact that I was absolutely going to starve if I didn't eat soon.

But what to do? I walked over to Nadi's vanity, quickly inspecting my appearance. My hair didn't look nearly as terrifying as I thought it would, and my eyes looked bright and alert.

Time to take on the town.

And possibly steal a bit of food.

Just so I wouldn't die, of course.

Much to my surprise, the inn was empty when I walked through it. I pushed through the main entrance, finding that the streets were similarly quiet. Where was everyone? In the brightness of the day, the town had a quality, comfortable feel to it. Trees lined cobblestone paths, flower baskets hung from freshly painted buildings…but not a single soul in sight.

Then a whiff of something magical touched my nose.

" _Food_ ," I whispered, following the scent. It was a rich combination of things—spicy seasoning, the sweetness of baked pastries, a hint of refreshing lemon—I nearly cried in anticipation. And what sort of saint was making all of it?

My nose led me to a building near the edge of town. Outside, underneath wide umbrellas, tables sat shaded from the sun. A restaurant, then. The owner would definitely let me wash dishes in exchange for a meal, right?

I pushed the door open, nearly sighing in relief when the aromas hit me. If the air alone was this delicious, I could hardly wait for what the food would taste like. I walked towards the counter, glancing around at the empty tables. Was no one here, either? Not even a cook? Behind the counter, an arrangement of fruit and breakfast sandwiches made for a mouth-watering picture. Without thinking, I reached for a sandwich topped with egg and bits of bacon.

"Why, this certainly is a funny way to meet a new customer."

I jumped, the glorious breakfast creation dropping towards the tiled floor.

A boy wearing a waiter's uniform rounded a corner, having come down from the upper level. He was grinning, his vivid green eyes sparkling. Glossy auburn hair fell neatly over his handsome features. What was it with boys in this town? "You could have asked, you know. That's usually how these things go—restaurants, that is."

I straightened my dress, aiming for some semblance of composure. Definitely not the best first impression—although I wasn't on the best track record, considering the previous night. "I-I'm sorry," I stumbled over my words, which didn't exactly boost my confidence. "They just looked so delicious, and no one was here—I mean, I wasn't trying to steal them or anything. I would have washed some dishes for you, or—"

"Ah, so _that's_ how it is," the boy said, interrupting me. He looked thoughtful, placing a hand underneath his chin. "Well, if you don't have any money, I suppose there's one thing you could do to make up for it. We'll first start with introductions, though. I'm Raeger, the owner of this restaurant."

"I'm Ashe. Nadi found me last night near the lake. I don't remember much else," I said, shrugging my shoulders. It was a strange feeling, not having any memories, but it wasn't something I could dwell on. Food, on the other hand… "I really am sorry about this. I'm just so hungry."

"Well, Ashe, it's a pleasure to meet you," Raeger said, smiling warmly at me. He most _definitely_ was handsome. "I really hope you'll consider staying in Oak Tree Town. I'd love to see you around at the restaurant."

I smiled back, dying a little inside. Was he this sweet towards every girl?

"As for what you can do to repay me for a meal—"

My smile wavered a bit. It was a bit humiliating nearly groveling like this. If only I had some sort of funds—

"A kiss, I think, will do."


	3. Only a Kiss Will Do

**Author's Note:**

 _Things get intense between Ashe and the flirtatious professional chef. What exactly are his intentions? Does Raeger have substance besides just being super attractive? We'll find out together._

 _Furthermore, Ashe's dramatic fate is revealed to her (her living situation fate, that is)._

 _Also, for those wondering about a general time frame in relation to the game, it is late Spring (as referenced by the harvest festival in this chapter). Later festivals will work as further markers of time (I plan to introduce a few 'updated' festivals that are a little more entertaining than the usual ones)._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

 **Only a Kiss Will Do**

 _A kiss, I think, will do._

It's probably a good thing that I wasn't eating food, or else I would have choked. Was he joking? Raeger's smile still lit up his face, but his green eyes were unreadable. At the moment, flirting 101 was escaping me.

"I'll make whatever your heart desires," Raeger said, walking over to join me at the counter. He leaned on his elbows, inching his face forward so that it was precariously close to mine.

"A kiss for a meal? That's not exactly a fair trade," I laughed, trying for humor. If he were joking, he'd joke back with me. "Surely a meal costs more than that."

"Then show me how much you're willing to pay," he said, not breaking eye contact. He leaned forward, smile disappearing.

I couldn't move. I was frozen, a statue at the counter, and about to be kissed by the guy in charge of the town's meals. Not exactly a relationship you wanted to mess up, unless you wanted to go without food for the rest of your life.

Raeger continued to lean forward, partially closing his eyes. One hand found my cheek, softly brushing against it before sliding to my neck. His fingers burned against my skin.

Raeger wasn't attractive in an exotic way, like Nadi, but he was handsome in a classic way. He could easily be a celebrity, singer, underwear model…

He tangled his fingers in my hair, pulling me into him. He smelled like sugar and lemons. Now tantalizingly close to my mouth, he moved in to kiss me—I sucked in a breath— _rumble_ —but thankfully my stomach voiced its opinion. Raeger pulled back, a laugh bursting from his lips.

"I think our kiss will have to wait," he said, moving so that he was behind the counter. "Your stomach is what needs immediate attention."

He placed a frying pan on the stove, then started slicing fruit. His hands moved quickly as he worked, clearly experienced in the kitchen.

And in other things, like dancing against bare skin.

I swallowed, hard. This boy was going to be a dangerous one.

* * *

After the dramatic initial situation at the restaurant, the rest of my time spent with Raeger went without kisses or neck-grabbing. He made me a delicious meal, consisting of a fruit smoothie and an omelet, then thanked me for my time and told me to come see him again sometime.

Like that would be a problem.

With my full stomach, the town seemed even lovelier—but still empty, nevertheless. I walked around a few of the buildings, getting a feel for the town's layout. There was a carpenter's shop, a general store, an antique dealer, a restaurant, an inn, and various homes. It was the perfect size, really; the town wasn't overbearing, nor was it confining.

But where were its residents? And where in the world had my white-haired savior run off to? Not knowing what else to do, I headed back to Nadi's room at the inn.

The second I pushed open his door, a blur of pink and white slammed into me.

"Oh, HONEY! We thought you were dead!" A woman with colorful pink lipstick held my shoulders, peering intently into my eyes. Up this close, I admired her matching magenta eye shadow—it was shaded perfectly to match the exact hue of her short hair. As she fussed over me, her scarf slipped, revealing the slightest hint of an Adam's apple. "Let me see your wrist so I can take your pulse."

Nadi stepped out from behind the colorful doctor, looking exasperated. His hair was tied in a ponytail that draped over his shoulder, and a deep indigo cloth was arranged around the top of his head. "Where did you go? You can't just run off like that!"

I explained what happened to Nadi (leaving out the kissing fiasco, naturally) as Marian, the doctor, tended to me. Despite his theatrical personality, he assessed me with a distinctive professionalism; however, my memory loss was a profound mystery to him, as was my nonchalance about the whole ordeal.

"Well, I'm off to the Harvest Festival! The whole town is probably waiting on me. It was an _utmost_ pleasure meeting you, Ashe," Marian said, smiling. He then looked over at Nadi, gesturing towards his bed. "And Nadi—do mind at least tidying up your place if you want a specific someone— _cough_ —to sleep with you. I can hardly stand it, myself."

Nadi's mouth fell open. "W-what! That's not—I mean—we're not—"

"Ta-ta, now!"

And with that, Marian left the room, leaving Nadi and I alone.

"That damn doctor," Nadi muttered. He averted my gaze, choosing instead to look out one of his windows. "I know what happened last night, but don't think that's the kind of guy I am. You're the first girl that I've ever slept wi—uh—fallen asleep with. N-not that I've _slept_ with other girls—um—"

"It's okay, Nadi," I said, trying to calm him down. I didn't think he had any reason to feel embarrassed. I was the one who told him to sleep with me, after all.

He continued to stare out of his window as if the most interesting thing in the entire universe was out there. "What I mean is, I respect you. I'm not the kind of guy to mess around for the sake of entertainment."

"Nadi, I really don't think—"

He turned suddenly, walking back over to me. His expression was grave. "Ashe, there aren't any other rooms here for you to stay in."

His eyes bore into mine, leaving me speechless.

"There's an old farmhouse up in the hills near the lake. Veronica—she manages all of the property in town—she said that you could have it, if you wanted."

A farmhouse, all to my own? How could I not say yes to that? "Are you serious? Nadi, that's amazing! When can I move in?"

"There's just one condition," Nadi continued, looking sheepish. "You have to farm the land. I don't know a thing about farming, but I can make sure your landscaping is the best."

I didn't know what to think. Farming didn't sound like the easiest of occupations, but if it meant a place of my own…

"Where do I sign up?"

* * *

Nadi took me to meet Veronica late that afternoon, after the Harvest Festival finished. Apparently this town celebrated all sorts of things, including my-crop-is-better-than-your-crop ones. She explained the basics of farming to me, most of which was all over my head. But there was another _slight_ problem to my already problematic start in Oak Tree Town.

For one, the farmhouse wouldn't be ready for a few weeks.

Also, there weren't any rooms open at the inn.

According to Veronica, there were already a few individuals that were willing to open their homes and sofas for me (thanks to the news spreading quickly about my arrival, and Marian doing some extremely passionate matchmaking at the festival):

Fritz, a young farmer.

Klaus, an esteemed perfumist.

Mistel, the brother of a novelist and the antique shop clerk.

Raeger, the owner of a restaurant.

Nadi, the professional landscaper.

All men.

All single.

And I'd be rotating through them all, apparently.

Veronica didn't think that this arrangement was at all strange—she claimed that I would learn invaluable skills to utilize on my farm, as well as become friends with honored members of the town.

Riiight. Invaluable skills like what, exactly?

I looked down at the list she gave me.

Tonight: Nadi.

Tomorrow: Klaus.

What in the hell had I gotten myself into?


	4. Tryst in a Tree

**Author's Note:**

 _Things really start to heat up in this chapter between Nadi and Ashe. Is it love? Is it lust? Is it a combination of the two? Is Ashe simply crazy for feeling this way after only knowing him for less than 24 hours? I probably would freak out too, if I were to find myself suddenly surrounded by the Story of Seasons bachelors (or several other Harvest Moon bachelors, for that matter)._

 _Also, I think I like how Ashe is turning out to be a bit sarcastic-I think that it adds some humor to otherwise highly-dramatic situations._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

 **Tryst in a Tree**

Before the week was over, I was going to sleep with FIVE men. F-I-V-E. I kept repeating this fact in my head, but my situation still didn't make any sense. Of these five, three were complete strangers, one was a possibly deranged (but impossibly handsome) flirt, and one was the exotic beauty standing next to me.

Nadi threw me a funny look—his mouth was caught in an epic struggle between a frown and a grin.

"Why are you looking at me so weirdly?"

"I—ah—I wasn't. I was just going to ask what you thought about your new—uh— _arrangements_ ," he said, bringing a hand up to fix the dark cloth around his head. "Didn't think that we'd be staying together again."

Me either, but I wasn't about to complain. "I suppose I should be thankful for what I get, right? You'll have to give me the run-down about the other guys, since I've only met Raeger."

"What do you want me to say? They're all fine." Nadi sighed, staring up at the sky. The late-afternoon sun beamed down its golden radiance, making his tanned skin almost shimmer.

Currently, we were standing awkwardly outside of the inn. People occasionally passed by us, casting curious glances my way, but never stopped to introduce themselves. This was probably due in some part to Nadi's slightly abnormal expression—his frown was definitely winning the battle over his smile. What was going through his head?

"Come on, I want to show you something," he said suddenly, grabbing my hand. His grip was tight—was he afraid that I'd run away?

He led me towards a picturesque clearing just outside of town. Oak trees stretched towards the clouds, rustling softly in the breeze. Birds sang out their early-evening songs, gliding over a nearby river.

"Nadi…this is beautiful," I breathed, feeling giddy. His hand was still closed over mine. His fingers were long and elegant, like an artist's, but strong—a sturdy, constant warmth. "Do you come here a lot?"

"When I have the time. After work I like to leave town for awhile—it clears my head," he explained, taking me over to a particularly large tree near the river. Branches hung low over the ground, reaching out over the water. "Here, I'll show you something even better!"

Nadi dropped my hand, swinging himself onto the lowest branch. He worked quickly, moving himself higher and higher until he was far above the ground. I could see him grinning at me, even with the leaves concealing most of his body.

"Come on!" He called, laughing. "You've got to see this view!"

Okay, so my savior didn't want me alive anymore, but he sure was gorgeous when he was smiling. I managed to climb the lowest branch, but stopped when I saw how far away the next one was. "Okay, this isn't going to happen," I called up into the leaves, unable to see Nadi anymore. "I think the branch I'm on is definitely high enough to enjoy the view."

"Definitely not," Nadi countered, landing gracefully on the branch above me. He was laughing, despite willing me to make my death wish. "Come on, scaredy-pants. I'll hoist you up."

What happened next was like a blur. One moment Nadi was grasping my hands, my wrists, my waist…the next I was pressed into his body, inches from his face. His back was against the tree trunk, one hand curled around my wrist, the other dropping slowly from my waist to my hips.

"This…was unexpected," Nadi whispered. "I—um—you—" his breath hitched—he looked stunned, like he was struggling with something, but didn't make a move to detach himself from me.

I was about to faint from all the tension. I didn't know what this boy wanted. His expression gave away nothing obvious—I knew it was irrational, I had only just met him, but I wanted to kiss him. I wanted to run my hands through his hair, feel the lean muscles that I knew were underneath the loose clothing he wore…he was intoxicating. But what did he want? What did he feel?

Nadi's grip suddenly tightened around my wrist, pulling me towards him. I fell into his lap, pressed even more intimately against him now, and he made a soft noise that betrayed his desire. My spine tingled at this—it was such a sincere, primal sound.

Then he kissed me.

His fingers tangled in the material of my dress, pulling me as close to him as possible. I melted into him, kissing him back, relaxing against his body as his kisses continued to pour over me. His lips were soft, but the kisses were like fire—he was so passionate, so focused—it stole my breath away.

Nadi's lips moved easily against mine, quickly growing deeper in intensity. He gripped my other wrist, moving me so that I was pinned underneath him against the tree. The bark scratched at my skin—he was holding my wrists so tightly—but the warmth of his mouth and body distracted me from it. His tongue slipped into my mouth and he groaned, pushing slightly against my body.

"You're so damn beautiful," he breathed, moving his lips from my mouth to my neck. His kisses teased the sensitive skin there and I shivered, completely overwhelmed with longing.

Then— _rumble_ —my stomach. On cue, just like earlier.

Nadi stopped, looking startled. His face reddened, as if he was just now realizing what we had done. "We—uh—it's getting late, huh? We should probably get dinner or something."

* * *

After untangling ourselves from each other, we walked back to town. Talk was awkward and we were fidgety—clearly other things were on our minds. He paid for us to eat dinner at Raeger's restaurant, and thankfully the place was so busy that the owner himself didn't have time to flirt with me.

I probably would have exploded if he did—too many exciting things had already happened today.

Although, Raeger did look _pretty_ attractive while working so hard.

Back at the inn I took a long bath, then Nadi gave me one of his loose cotton shirts to change into. "Y-you're going to need a shirt anyways, to sleep in," he had said, slack-jawed at the sight of me in his clothes. "Just keep it. You shouldn't be sleeping over at men's houses wearing a dress, anyways."

I then fell asleep in his arms, mumbling: "Just don't ditch me before I wake up, like last time."

* * *

I woke up and Nadi was gone.

Okay, cool. Ditched again.

A note rested on his desk, lying next to bread, fruit, and juice: _I'm at work. Sorry for ditching you again, I guess I'm a terrible person. I left you breakfast to make up for it. P.S. Klaus is cool, even though he's kinda old. Tell him I said hey, and come to me if you need anything._

Klaus was old? What was that supposed to mean? Horrible images of wrinkled old men flashed through my mind, making me nauseated. Surely Veronica wouldn't make me stay with someone like _that_.

I flipped the note over, noticing some other writing. Hastily scribbled was: _Last night was amazing._

Yes, it was.

I hadn't stopped thinking about my time with Nadi in the tree—thoughts of what we did consumed me, burning through my normal thoughts. Hopefully they stopped somewhat soon, or else I wouldn't be able to function.

I dressed and ate Nadi's breakfast, and, not knowing what else to do, set out to explore again. I walked outside of the town, moving towards the clearing where Nadi and I kissed the day before. It was still gorgeous in the early morning, the soft glow of the sun beaming down through the trees. I leaned against a tree trunk, closing my eyes. The warmth of the sun danced across my skin, lulling me back to sleep.

I woke to the sound of a man singing.

It was a soft sound, but the voice was rich and deep. The melody was lively, yet hauntingly delivered—whoever was singing gave the song a distinctively moving quality to it. I had never heard anything sound so achingly beautiful before.

I looked around, searching for the voice's owner.

A man stood in the clearing, far enough away so that he probably didn't know I was there. He was tall and striking, wearing a finely tailored suit made of green and black fabric. A yellow-gold cravat adorned his neck, giving him a very regal appearance. His black hair stylishly framed his face, which was very, very handsome, even from a distance.

Handsome is most definitely the word I would give to him.

So, who was this man, and why did he look so…princely?


	5. Meeting Klaus, Prince of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

 _Not going to lie, I'm excited about the introduction of the ever-majestic Klaus. He is a bachelor that caught my eye from the beginning of playing Story of Seasons-it's refreshing to have a mature (and handsome, poetic, romantic...) guy (ahem-MAN-) thrown into the mix!  
_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 **Meeting Klaus, Prince of Flowers**

* * *

Klaus sank to his knees, studying the flowers around him. The brightness of the late morning sun truly brought out their exquisite coloring…but which possessed the finest _scent_?

He was a bit fatigued, but it was necessary—if he hadn't finished all of his work orders the previous night, he wouldn't be free to entertain his guest today. Not that he knew where said guest _was_ , for that matter. Or how he'd know what she looked like. But despite his weariness, Klaus couldn't help but feel happy—excited, even. This was rare for him. He was content with his position in life, accepting that he existed for his business and for the timeworn town he had grown to care for.

Excitement, on the other hand…that was more difficult to come by, these days.

He started to sing, softly at first, letting the melody ease slowly from his mouth. He sifted through the blue and gold blossoms, barely aware that he was even doing so. It was an old song, a song about running away—running limitless and free, past boundaries, moving far and fast towards a promise long-forgotten. It was a song that always struck him in a peculiar manner—like he was the lost soul, wanting so desperately to run unbound like the song so boldly suggested.

Klaus found a few flowers that suited his preferences, carefully tying them together with a simple white ribbon. This year, he wanted to do things a little differently for the Flower Fair. In years past, he never had the time to truly appreciate the day for what it was—he was usually shut away in his home, nearly dead from making heavily scented floral perfumes for days on end. Customers wanted bigger and better things every year for the festival; mere _flowers_ would never be suitable for some—they wanted a big bottle of extravagance.

It was a nice change of pace, picking flowers for their un-bottled purposes. Hopefully his guest would like them.

Klaus lowered himself to the ground, falling back into the flowers. It was so _peaceful_ out where he was. He needed to leave his home more frequently—the sheer wonder that nature caused was timeless. He watched the clouds float by, thankful that he was far enough out of town to let his guard down to such a degree. It was improper, after all, to lounge around like he was.

Or was it? He sighed, smelling the fresh bouquet he had picked. It was a lovely and rejuvenating scent. In this moment, he wasn't sure he gave a damn about impropriety.

Suddenly, a movement caught his eye. He sat up quickly, straightening his suit jacket. A figure moved from the trees—a girl he hadn't seen before. She waved at him, smiling. Her dress was simple and modest, but her long brown hair was stunning—it hung over her shoulders in cascading waves.

She was a beauty.

"Ah—hello!" Klaus called, returning her wave. He stood up, grabbing his bouquet, and moved closer to her. Had she heard him singing? He wasn't sure if he felt embarrassed about that or not. "I apologize, I hadn't seen you sitting there."

They met in the middle of the clearing.

She certainly was beautiful—but young. She was probably only a few years over 20, if that. Far too young to have any interest in someone like him, surely.

Klaus felt a strange sensation upon being close to her, something he hadn't felt in quite some time.

If lying in a field watching the clouds roll by hadn't been improper, this feeling certainly _was_.

* * *

I felt badly about startling the princely man, but I didn't want to be forever immobilized against a tree, either.

Also, I had guessed that he was handsome from a distance, but up close it was clear: this man was a masterpiece. I could tell that he was older than me, too. Everything from his posture to his manners gave that away. I could see it in the way he carried himself, the way his reflective, intelligent eyes crinkled ever so slightly around the corners. Was he in his late twenties? Early thirties? I couldn't tell. However…

Whoever he picked that bouquet for was one lucky girl. Or woman. Probably some gorgeous, sophisticated woman with an even more sophisticated career.

"Your song was beautiful," I said, forgetting to introduce myself. He was several inches taller than me, and I had to look up just to meet his eyes. "You have an incredible voice. I would have come out earlier, but I didn't want to interrupt you…although I think I already did. "

"You heard me sing?" He looked startled, like he wasn't expecting me to compliment him. "It's not often that I have an audience."

"I'd listen to you sing any day!" I exclaimed, the words just sort of tumbling out of my mouth. Oops. I felt myself beginning to blush—he probably thought that I was the biggest sort of creep. "I—um—I meant that in a very _non_ -stalkerish way."

He laughed a little—but it was quickly replaced by an amused smile. "Of course. And what might you be doing, out here in the vast wilderness? The wilds can be a dangerous place for a young lady like yourself."

Damn. This guy was just so refined. It was a bit intimidating, really. "I didn't have anything else to do today," I admitted. Then I realized I probably sounded like the laziest human in existence. Crap. "I-I mean—"

"You don't have to justify a day spent in serenity," he said, smiling again. "I felt the same about today, myself. We all deserve it, now and again. May I accompany you for a walk?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Surely this man was toying with me. Either that, or he was merely behaving towards me as he would any child. But still…he was handsome. And I had nothing better to do. "Uh, sure! That sounds perfect."

"Wonderful. I assume you're…from out of town? Perhaps I could show you the lake." He gestured towards a basket, half-hidden in the grass. "I prepared some food for a modest lunch, as well. You're more than welcome to share it with me when we arrive. But first, I would like to know your name. We skipped proper introductions, it seems."

"I'm Ashe," I said, finally managing to return his smile. Apparently I was unable to function like a normal persona around gorgeous, mature men. Not that he was _that_ older than I was, right? "I'm not sure if you've heard about my weird story or not—I haven't met many townspeople—but I'm the one Nadi found in the woods the other day."  
His eyes widened a bit when I said this, but he quickly regained his composure with a smile. "Ah, so _that_ explains your affinity with spending time alone in the wilderness! I do know of you, Ashe, and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Klaus."

 _THIS WAS KLAUS?_ I nearly shouted this, but that would have been weird. The old man I had been envisioning after reading Nadi's note definitely was not the man standing in front of me. And I was going to be spending the _night_ with him.

Perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad, after all.


	6. A Magical Date

**Author's Note:  
**

 _Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took a bit longer to post, but here it is!_

 _In this chapter, you'll find our daring heroine locked in a dramatic date with the most mature darling within Story of Seasons: KLAUS. But what will they do when Witchie has a bit of fun?! Will they survive her_ meddling _magic, or will they manage to ride off into the sunset on the back of a white stallion?! You'll have to read to find out.  
_

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

 **A Magical Date**

Witchie was bored. It had nearly been _two full days_ since she had her last bout of fun, after all. She giggled to herself, remembering how humorous it had been to scare Nadi out of her lake (all it took was a few cleverly placed sound effects). Not that he could see her humble home atop the lake, of course. No mere mortal could—it was magic! She broke into a full laugh, dramatically spreading her hands out. She loved reminding herself what a magnificent witch she was.

The problem was, not enough people visited her lake anymore. If they did, they were too boring themselves to be of any interest to her.

"What to do, what to _do_?" Witchie tapped her small foot impatiently against the shingles of her roof. She liked being perched far above the ground—it made sightseeing a bit easier.

That, and it made the villagers look as tiny as she was. Up above on her rooftop, Witchie was an unstoppable force—a force just as large as regular humans!

"A-ha! There we go!" She cried suddenly, clasping her hands together. Just beyond her lake's clearing, she spotted a couple walking arm-in-arm. Upon closer inspection, she recognized the handsome perfumer and the amnesia-riddled newcomer. "The _perfect_ specimen of fun."

* * *

Klaus, like Nadi, was definitely hiding a lean, muscled body underneath layers of clothing. Not that I _cared_ or anything. Just making observations, you see. It felt as though I was floating along in a dream, just gliding along with my hand grasping onto the chiseled arm of the most handsome man. However, it was difficult not to imagine what it would feel like with that same arm wrapped around my waist instead.

Oh, and I was holding a gorgeous bouquet of handpicked flowers in my other hand, each meticulously chosen to ensure my utmost happiness.

I snuck a glance at Klaus, admiring what a smile did to his features for about the thousandth time. He truly was handsome. The dark, rich color of his hair combined with the luminous ivory tones in his skin…a strong jawline, golden eyes…the list could go on for a while.

When we reached the edge of the lake (which definitely looked completely different than on that hauntingly strange night with Nadi), Klaus pulled out a sapphire colored blanket for us to enjoy our lunch on. But just as we were lowering ourselves onto the material…it shrunk. What used to be a giant swath of comfortable material was reduced down to something the size of a bath towel.

I think we were both confused about the blanket situation, so we sort of collided against each other as we sat. I hurriedly tried to right myself, but ended up losing my balance and falling (very ungracefully) right back into him.

"Ah—sorry!"

"Are you all right?" Klaus teased, lightly grabbing my shoulders. "That was quite some fall."

This close, I could smell him—it was a luxurious and enigmatic scent, something that impeccably suited him. The fragrance itself was subtle though—it wasn't something you'd be able to clearly distinguish unless you were as near to him as I was. Which was really, really close. Our knees were even pressed together. Surely this nobleman wasn't the type to passionately touch strangers in the middle of the woods? I nearly laughed at the thought. Of course not. Klaus had no such feelings, especially not towards a regular girl like me.

But the way he was touching my shoulders—it was a lingering touch, something that didn't want to be interrupted.

"I think I'll manage to live. You were there to catch me, after all."

"You're absolutely right," Klaus said, hastily removing his hands as if he had just realized how long they had been touching me. A mixture of bewilderment and mild embarrassment flashed across his features. "Hmm. I thought that this blanket was a bit…larger in size."

"That was weird, though. It was like it shrank out of nowhere—almost like magic," I said, running my hands along the edges. I couldn't feel the missing material anywhere. Was that even possible?

"Well, I suppose we can at least enjoy our meal," Klaus replied, reaching towards the basket—and finding nothing. His basket had disappeared. "That's odd. I could have sworn—"

Klaus stood up, scanning the clearing. The path that we came from had vanished, too. Warped trees and brush densely covered the entire area in that general direction. I clutched the bouquet tightly, refusing to let it vanish into the air. What in the world was happening?

"I knew these trails could be a witch to travel, but it didn't cross my mind that they would be _bewitched_."

I nearly fell over again, but this time it was from laughter.

" _Ahem_ , anyways, it appears that we won't be returning home the way we came. Quite peculiar, but then again, a lot of things in life don't always make the most sense." Klaus glanced at me, his golden eyes softening. "Such as me stumbling upon you in the middle of the woods."

Before I could make a fool out of myself trying to answer back to that, a brilliant white stallion suddenly emerged from the opposite end of the lake. A small path wound behind the creature, disappearing into the trees; it was just wide enough for a single horse to pass.

"Looks like we've got company?" I was uneasy at the strange turn of events, but with Klaus at my side it was nearly impossible to be truly afraid.

The horse circled us, melodiously neighing when Klaus reached up a hand to stroke its face. "It's already saddled. It seems as though fate wants us to go on a bit of an adventure."

"Do you ride?" I asked, admiring the way he was handling the horse. It was a beautiful thing, its coat unblemished by even a single speck of dirt.

"As a student I used to. I would go out quite often—the liberation I felt while riding was inexplicable."

"Where would you ride to?"  
"Wherever my instructor commanded, mainly," Klaus answered, glancing back at me. His smile had faded. "But that didn't stop me from wandering time and again. My family's estate has plenty of acres suitable for riding, but none of that compared to riding in the true wilderness. I simply had to follow my intuition and seek it out."

His family's _estate_? Surely Klaus wasn't both handsome _and_ wealthy?

Klaus pulled himself atop the stallion, reaching a hand out towards me. "Come, let us wander together. Perhaps we might even have time for lunch before the day is finished."

For a moment, I could only stare. Klaus was smiling again, truly smiling, looking at me as though he was thoroughly okay with whisking me away into the sunset (okay, noontime sun). If this man wasn't a prince in his current or past life… I grabbed his hand—his long fingers wrapped around mine, pulling me up onto the saddle and into him. The saddle allowed enough room for both of us, but the fit was tight. I could feel his entire body shaped against mine—his strong shoulders, chest, abdomen…I fit neatly between his thighs, which also meant I was pressed against something _else_ in between.

My face suddenly felt very, very hot.

I could feel his chest move; his breathing quickened, his breath lightly touching against my hair.

"W-well— _ahem_ —shall we be off?" Klaus stuttered, covering his unease with a quick cough. It was clear that he was nervous, but I wasn't sure why. I was _definitely_ nervous, but it was for reasons along the lines of: Klaus was attractive, Klaus was charming, and I was tight against aforementioned attractive, charming Klaus.

I smiled, even though Klaus couldn't see. "Yes, let's be off."


	7. Ride and Wine

**Author's Note:**

 _Hey guys! In this installment, Ashe finds herself in a few interesting situations with the ever beautiful Klaus. Does it involve riding, you might ask? Oh yes. Does it involve wine, you might wonder? Why yes, yes it does._

 _Also...Nadi makes an appearance! Is there going to be a whole lot of romantic rivalry ahead? You bet. Let's roll with it._

 _Enjoy!_

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Ride and Wine**

* * *

I was going to die. I just knew it. My cause of death would be a bit unconventional, but it wasn't every day that a girl went horseback riding with Klaus, either. You see, every time the stallion hit a slight bump in the road, I was sent flying back against Klaus. I was nearly grinding against him with every movement; I tired to brace myself each time, but nothing worked.

The horse swayed to avoid a particularly long branch; I slid against Klaus's lap, nearly landing on top of him. I clutched the bouquet of wildflowers, digging my fingers into the stems. I had to make conversation, or else I was surely going to disintegrate into a pile of anxiety.

"Klaus? Can you explain to me the meaning behind the flowers again? I thought you might have mentioned something about a festival of sorts."

"It's a gesture of appreciation in our town. Though I didn't know who you were or what you'd be like, I imagined that I'd appreciate your company," Klaus explained, maneuvering the reigns with the ease of a skilled rider. "Thankfully, it appears that my intuition was correct."

Was he simply being polite, or did he mean something more by that? And was he the least perturbed by me sliding into his lap like I was?

"Well, I absolutely love them. You have a good eye for picking out beautiful things."

"I certainly have seen beauty today."

Surely he didn't just imply what I think he did. Right? "I wouldn't say you're the only one," I said. This could be taken in two different ways—either of which would let me know what Klaus was thinking.

Klaus remained silent for a beat longer than usual, so I couldn't help but turn to look back at him. He hadn't anticipated my turn, and I so I saw the genuine surprise on his face before it shifted into something more neutral. He was even _blushing_ slightly. "I'm not sure that I understand your meaning."

Okay, damn it all. I think Klaus knew _exactly_ what he was doing. He was going to pry the words right out of me.

"If handsome is the same thing as beauty…" I drifted off, beginning to lose my nerve. This was it—I had to finish. There was no turning back now. "Then I've seen beauty today. You're beyond handsome. Surely you know this? Every woman probably loses consciousness when you speak to them."

Klaus looked absolutely astonished now, wonder filling his golden eyes. The horse stepped over a fallen log, causing my body to slip against his again; I turned away, unable to lock eyes while simultaneously moving against him so intimately.

"I think you might be exaggerating a touch," Klaus finally said, a playful tone to his voice. "On most days, only about half actually faint."

"Very funny."

"I suppose that's why they call it…falling in love."

I nearly fell off the horse with that one. What was with it with this guy? He was definitely funny—the more time I spent with him, the more interesting he was becoming.

"But alas, now that you've made your confession, I admit that I have one as well."

"Oh, is that so?" I said, trying for nonchalance.

"I find you quite beautiful," Klaus murmured, his breath tickling against my hair. "See, aren't confessions entertaining? We should indulge in them more often."

Do you understand why I'm dying, now? My heart was going to flip itself from my chest any second now.

The narrow path we were traveling on suddenly opened, revealing Oak Tree Town in all its glory. The late afternoon sun danced across the buildings, enveloping them in a brilliant glow. Townspeople could be seen walking around from place to place, entering and exiting buildings, admiring the greenery, and even enjoying a meal outside at Raeger's restaurant. I spotted a blonde boy wearing well-designed clothing in shades of blue, an older woman with a hooked nose, a little girl in a flouncy dress with a ribbon in her hair…it was lovely to watch. Would I meet all of these people one day?

I turned around to look at where we emerged from, but the path had already closed up completely. What sort of weird voodoo was happening here?

But most importantly...

What sort of weird voodoo caused Klaus to be attracted to me?

* * *

Klaus lived in a historic residence on the other side of town. It was a beautiful home, filled with stylish accents that bespoke of a man with fine tastes. A workspace filled with fragrant perfume vials and books took up nearly an entire wall, along with two dressers adorned with intricate designs. But there was one minor detail that I took notice of almost immediately: there was only one bed, and not a single sofa.

Surely he hadn't planned on sleeping with me? He had no idea what I'd be like, after all. Even now, after spending the afternoon with me, there was still no conceivable reason as to why a man like Klaus would be interested in me. Not to mention that he was a gentleman. Gentlemen most certainly didn't sleep with strangers.

Right?

"I think I will start preparing our lunch again," Klaus said, arranging my bouquet in an expensive looking glass vase. "With any luck, it won't vanish into the void of the universe this time."

Our late lunch was incredible. Klaus cooked a delicious pasta dish and a salad topped with fresh berries and homemade vinaigrette dressing. We spent the whole afternoon just talking and laughing, which was pretty great. The way he looked at me with his golden eyes—it was as if he found me to be the most fascinating person in the world when I spoke.

Then, a knock at the door. It was a bold sound—three distinctive raps.

"What a curiosity. It isn't often that someone actually _knocks_ at my door," Klaus said, lifting himself from the table. "I find that most of the villagers like to just barge in."

Klaus opened his door, warmly greeting the visitor. He then stood to the side, allowing the person entry.

"Nadi? What are you—" I trailed off, looking at him. Nadi was smudged with dirt, clearly tired and exhausted from a hard day at work, but he still was still the same ethereal beauty that had kissed me the day before.

"Here," Nadi said, handing me a single red rose. It was extraordinarily large, its petals vibrant and full. "I wanted to give this to you for the flower fair. Now, I'll just be off again—"

"I was explaining to Ashe how charming our town's traditions were," Klaus interrupted, walking back towards the overflowing bouquet he picked for me. He lightly touched one of the blue flowers, tilting it up so that he could smell it. "Sometimes it is the most trivial of gestures that end up making the most impact, no?"

Was Klaus _challenging_ Nadi?

Nadi's gaze flickered over to the large bouquet of flowers, his expression stormy. Could he tell how fresh they were? Did he know that Klaus had gifted them to me?

"It depends," Nadi answered, abruptly turning to face me. He looked irritated. His red eyes were burning—it seemed like he wanted to do something, but was restraining himself. "Just because the gesture may seem _trivial_ to some, doesn't mean that it isn't important to others. I saw this flower and decided that it was the most perfect of its kind. Beautiful in its perfect originality."

"It is beautiful," I said, turning the flower in my hands. How long had he spent searching for the perfect flower to give me? "Thank you, Nadi. This means a lot."

"Well, take it or leave it for something more extravagant if you want," Nadi said, hands clenching the end of the table. "I won't care. But this single flower reminded me of you."

 _The most perfect of its kind…beautiful in its perfect originality…_ These words rolled through my head, but didn't really want to stick. I felt dazed. Before I could form a coherent sentence, Nadi was walking out of the door.

"See you around, Ashe."

"Wait—ah—Nadi!" I called after him, but he didn't stop.

Klaus shut the door behind him, then picked the rose from my hands. For a second I figured he'd rip it apart in his hands or maybe throw it out the window, but instead he simply placed it in a vase of its own. He remained silent for a few moments before speaking. "Care for a glass of wine?" He finally asked, opening a cabinet filled with various bottles. They ranged from dark red to a translucent pearly shade.

Wine? I could do for some wine. "I'd love a glass."

"Dark or white? I have several variations of each."

"I'll have what you're having."

"Very well, then," Klaus said, a ghost of a smile forming on his lips. He pulled down a bottle and poured me us each a glass. The liquid was blood red.

Was Klaus…a VAMPIRE?

"If this isn't to your liking, I'll pour you another," Klaus said, handing me a glass. "But this is my favorite. A tad on the bitter side—it's quite robust, too. But with each sip comes a deeper enjoyment of the complex flavors, I think."

I lifted the glass to my lips, halfway preparing for the coppery taste of blood. The liquid ran down my throat. Definitely not blood, but bitter all the same. The taste was dark, sensual…but not unpleasant.

"I like it," I said, smiling. "It's definitely something I'd imagine you drinking."

Klaus raised his own glass to his lips, taking a long, slow drink. If someone could look provocative while drinking wine, Klaus nailed it.

"I'm glad. Drinking wine has certain sensuality to it, I believe. I like to drink a few glasses each night, usually before I compose songs on my grand piano. I have a secret basement, but I'm afraid I cannot tell you where the door is."

"Wait…really?"

"Of course. Wine also accompanies me when I go off strolling into the moonlight," he answered, smirking slightly. "It energizes me. With a few glasses of wine in me, I'm not afraid to remove my clothes and bathe in the river."

I giggled, unable to help it. This man was a force to be reckoned with. I took another drink, relishing the slow warmth of the alcohol spreading through my body. "That's exactly what I do!" I said, playing along. "Why don't we go tonight? I was just thinking about how nice a river bath sounded."

Klaus took another slow drink, holding my eyes. When he lowered the glass, his cheeks were slightly flushed. "That sounds like a lovely idea," he said, looking perfectly serious. "Let's enjoy a few glasses, and wait until night falls. Then we can most certainly bathe together."

Was this man serious? A part of me really hoped that he was.

"I'm in," I said, grinning. "Sounds fun."


End file.
